Membangunkan Pangeran yang Tertidur
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Setelah menyelamatkan nyawa Hermione, Malfoy jatuh koma selama 9 bulan. Hermione tetap setia menunggunya bangun, untuk mengatakan satu kalimat: I love you. Dramione One shot. Fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Warning: OOC.


9 bulan.

9 bulan sudah Hermione Granger menunggu dan menunggu. Menunggu sang pangeran Slytherin berambut pirang, Draco Malfoy yang sekarang terbaring koma di rumah sakit St Mungo membuka matanya. Untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Untuk berterima kasih kepadanya karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Untuk berkata jujur bahwa ia, Hermione Granger, mencintainya. Mencintai Draco Malfoy dengan sepenuh hati. Meski ia tidak tahu kapan ia bisa melakukan itu semua. Kapan ia bisa menatap mata abu-abu Malfoy yang terbuka, dan berkata _I love you, Draco Malfoy._ Entah sampai kapan penantian panjang ini berakhir. Tiada hari tanpa ia datang ke rumah sakit, meski Harry, Ron, dan teman-temannya yang lain mengatakan itu semua percuma saja, karena Draco tidak kunjung bangun. Tapi Hermione tidak mau menyerah. Ia tidak putus asa. Ia akan tetap menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu... Meski membutuhkan waktu seumur hidupnya. Ia ingin ialah yang pertama kali dilihat Malfoy saat sang pangeran membuka matanya.

Hermione melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali. Malfoy tetap tak sadarkan diri, tak bergerak, matanya menutup rapat, wajahnya tetap pucat. Walau begitu, ia tetap terlihat begitu tampan dalam tidur panjangnya.

Sunyi. Sangat sunyi sekali di ruang ICU. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas pelan Malfoy dan suara heartrate monitor yang berada di samping tempat tidur Malfoy. Hermione mengambil sebuah kursi, menaruh kursi itu di sebelah tempat tidur Malfoy, dan duduk. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu berbisik di telinga Draco.

"Halo Draco, ini aku. Walau aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa mendengar aku, tapi, selamat ulang tahun, Draco. Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu."

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Hermione membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan syal berwarna hijau jamrud dengan tulisan 'Draco Malfoy' terukir indah di syal itu. Ia membentangkan syal itu seolah-olah Malfoy bisa melihatnya.

"Lihat, aku menjahitnya sendiri, khusus untuk kau, Draco! Aku harap, saat kau bangun nanti, kau menyukai syal ini dan mau memakainya."

 _Beep._

Tidak ada suara berat Malfoy yang menjawab Hermione. Yang menjawabnya hanyalah suara pelan dari heartrate monitor Malfoy.

Setetes air mata kemudian mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hermione. Air matanya jatuh ke pipi pucat Malfoy. Hermione buru-buru mengelap pipi Malfoy dengan sapu tangannya. Sambil menggigit bibirnya, Hermione membelai rambut Malfoy. Setelah itu ia menggenggam tangan Malfoy yang tak bergerak dengan sangat erat.

"Oh Draco... kenapa...kenapa kau nekat mempertaruhkan nyawa kau seperti itu hanya demi menyelamatkan aku? Kalau saja... kau membiarkan aku... Kau tidak akan terbaring disini...Semua ini salah aku, Draco... Aku mohon... maafkan aku... Jika kau bisa mendengar aku... Aku mohon... buta mata kau..."

* * *

 **9 BULAN YANG LALU**

"Hari yang cerah, ya?" ucap Harry. "Asyik sekali jika kita bermalas-malasan sambil makan es krim di halaman kastil."

"Ya, memang asik, tapi ingat kita ada dua jam pelajaran Ramalan 20 menit lagi!" seru Hermione sambil menatap galak Harry.

"Ah, apakah kita tidak boleh membolos sekali saja?" keluh Ron. "Sebelumnya kan kita tidak pernah absen! Mungkin kita bisa membeli Kudapan Kabur buatan Fred dan George..."

 _"Kau-seorang-Prefek,_ Ronald Weasley! Tentu tidak boleh! Kau harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada anak-anak yang lain! Lagipula, Snape pasti akan tahu kalau kau berbohong! Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang, kalau telat, nanti Snape akan mengurangi poin dari Gryffindor."

"Hermione benar, Ron. Yah, paling tidak hari ini kita akan belajar Ramuan di ruang atas, bukan di ruang bawah tanah seperti biasanya. Setidaknya, kita akan belajar dengan sinar matahari."

Dengan sedikit enggan, Harry dan Ron berjalan mengikuti Hermione menuju ke kelas Ramuan. Di depan kelas, Hermione bertabrakan dengan Malfoy.

"Lihat-lihat kalau jalan, Granger! Kau tentunya punya mata, bukan?" ucap Malfoy dengan sinis sambil membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Heh, yang tidak punya mata itu kau! Lagian, kenapa sih, kau berlari seperti orang kesetanan begitu?" seru Hermione balik.

"Ya maaf saja, aku tidak bisa mendeteksi Darah Lumpur yang berkeliaran dengan mata aku ini-"

"Ron, jangan!" desis Hermione saat Ron dengan cepat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari jubahnya. "Biarkan saja dia! Yuk, masuk ke dalam!"

Malfoy menyeringai menyebalkan saat Hermione, Ron, dan Harry masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia kemudian duduk tepat di belakang Hermione. Tak lama kemudian, Professor Snape datang.

"Pagi, Professor Snape." sapa semua anak yang di kelas secara bersamaan.

"Hari ini kita akan membuat Ramuan Penyusut." ucap Snape tanpa basa-basi dan dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya. "Aku akan memasangkan kalian dua-dua. Potter, kau berpartner dengan Finnigan. Weasley, kau berpartner dengan McLaggen. Dan Granger, kau berpartner dengan Malfoy."

Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi Snape sudah memberi isyarat bahwa keputusan ia tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sambil menggerutu pelan, Hermione memindahkan kuali dan tasnya ke sebelah Malfoy.

"Kenapa, Granger? Kau keberatan berpartner dengan aku? Kalau ya, biar aku saja yang bilang ke Professor Snape. Aku tidak mau berpartner dengan orang yang melihatku dengan pandangan jijik seolah-olah aku adalah seonggok kotoran."

"Diam kau," tukas Hermione dengan ketus. "Lebih baik kita mulai saja membuat ramuannya. Lebih cepat kita mulai, lebih cepat selesai dan itu lebih baik."

"Terserah katamu, Granger."

Ketika mereka mulai membuat ramuan, Hermione memiliki sedikit perasaan aneh. Tidak biasanya Malfoy bersikap seperti itu. Ia melaksanakan perintah Hermione yang menyuruhnya untuk memotong-motong dan mencampur bahan-bahan tanpa protes sedikitpun. Bahkan ia tidak menghina Hermione sama sekali. Mereka bekerja dalam diam. Sesekali Hermione melirik ke arah Malfoy, dan sepertinya, pemuda pucat itu tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya.

 _Mungkin hanya perasaan aku saja. Mungkin ia terus menerus menatap aku untuk mendapatkan ide hinaan apalagi yang akan ia lontarkan untuk aku._

"Sekarang tolong aduk ramuannya ke arah kiri, Malfoy. Sementara aku memotong kacangnya. Bisakah kau ambilkan...?"

Malfoy mengangguk, dan menyerahkan kacang polong ke tangan Hermione.

"Kau rapi hari ini, Granger."

"Apa?"

"Rambut kau. Tidak tergerai berantakan seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik seperti itu." ucap Malfoy sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Huh?" Hermione mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Apakah barusan Malfoy baru saja memujinya?

"Ya, waktunya habis!" seru Professor Snape. "Tuangkan ramuan kalian ke dalam botol, beri dengan label nama kalian & partner kalian, setelah itu kumpulkan di meja saya untuk dinilai!"

Hermione buru-buru mengambil botol dari tasnya. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati, botol itu tergelincir dan pecah. Serpihan botol itu melukai tangannya. Untungnya, Snape sama sekali tidak mendengar karena anak-anak yang lain sibuk mengumpulkan ramuan mereka.

"Aduh!" seru Hermione. Darah kecil menetes dari tangannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak punya mata, Granger." ucap Malfoy. "Sini, biar aku obati luka kau."

"Tidak usah!"

"Aku memaksa." ucap Malfoy sambil menatap Hermione dengan pandangannya yang tajam. Dengan satu gerakan malas, ia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan tangan Hermione langsung sembuh dalam sekejap. "Lain kali hati-hati. Ini, pakai botol punya aku."

"Aku...terima kasih, Malfoy."

Malfoy tersenyum. "Panggil aku Draco."

Hermione balas tersenyum dengan salah tingkah. Ia lalu menuangkan ramuan itu ke dalam botol dan mengantri di belakang anak-anak yang lain. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, suasana kelas mendadak menjadi sangat panas. Semua anak langsung berkeringat.

"Ada apa ya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba panas sekali?" bisik Ron.

Pertanyaan Ron langsung terjawab saat sebuah _fiendfyre_ menerobos masuk ke dalam. Semua anak menjerit dengan panik.

"Tenang, semua tenang!" seru Snape. "Tetap di belakangku dan jangan panik!"

Snape mencoba segala mantra, _Aguamenti,_ dan yang lainnya, akan tetapi tidak mempan. Api terus menjalar dan berkobar dengan ganas. Untunglah, ia akhirnya berhasil membawa murid-muridnya keluar dari kelas. Akan tetapi, di luar kelas, _fiendfyre_ yang lain bermunculan. Separuh kastil sudah terbakar sekarang. Dengan panik, ia menginstruksikan anak-anak untuk berlari secepat mungkin, sementara _fiendfyre_ itu terus mengejar-mengejar mereka semua, berusaha membakar mereka semua sampai menjadi abu...

"Tetap berlari, anak-anak! Dan jangan lihat ke belakang! Pegang tangan teman kalian, jangan sampai berpisah!" raung Snape dengan lantang di tengah teriakan dan isakan anak-anak.

Sementara itu, sambil terus berlari, Malfoy mencari Hermione dengan panik. Ia melihat Ron dan Harry, akan tetapi tidak melihat Hermione. _Dimana kau, Granger? Jangan-jangan kau masih di dalam?_

Namun, ia tidak sempat mencari Hermione karena terdesak anak-anak yang lain yang berlarian dengan sangat kencang.

Untunglah selama beberapa menit penuh ketegangan, Snape berhasil membawa mereka semua ke halaman kastil. Di halaman, sudah ada Dumbledore, McGonagall, Profesor Sprout, dan guru-guru yang lain.

"Snape! Oh syukurlah!" seru Profesor McGonagall sambil berlari menyambutnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Dengan sedih ditatapnya api yang makin besar membakar kastil. "Aku tidak tahu, Severus."

"Yang penting anak-anak semuanya selamat." ucap Profesor Flitwick. "Kita harus segera memulangkan mereka-"

"TIDAK!" teriak Harry dan Ron. "Hermione masih ada di dalam sana!"

Semua orang menoleh kepada mereka berdua. Wajah Profesor McGonagall berubah menjadi sangat pucat.

"Apa kata kalian, Potter, Weasley? Miss Granger masih ada di dalam sana?"

"IYA! Biarkan kami menolongnya!" seru Harry dan Ron.

"Diam di tempat kalian!" gelegar Dumbledore. "Biar aku saja!"

Malfoy yang mendengar itu semua, tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menuju ke dalam kastil. _Granger, dasar bodoh kau! Mengapa kau tidak ikut melarikan diri bersama yang lain? Tunggu, Granger, kau harus masih hidup di dalam, awas kalau kau tidak selamat... Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kau, Granger! Tunggu aku, Granger!_

Ia berlari semakin kencang dan semakin kencang, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai menuju ke dalam kastil...

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dengan sangat kencang.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, Mr. Malfoy? Kau tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lagi! Sangat berbahaya!" teriak McGonagall.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Cengkeraman McGonagall sangat kuat, membuat mata Malfoy berair menahan perih. Secara refleks ia menendang kaki McGonagall hingga McGonagall melepaskan pegangannya. Ia kemudian mulai berlari lagi, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Walau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, walau tidak bisa berpikir jernih, walau ia tahu ini sangat berbahaya, Malfoy nekat memanjat dinding kastil. Ia tidak menghiraukan suara-suara yang menyuruhnya untuk turun dan kembali.

 _Kelas ramuan tadi di lantai 4. Granger pasti masih berada disana. Aku harus tenang. Aku harus menyelamatkan dia. Aku pasti bisa mencapai lantai itu._

Beberapa kali ia hampir terpeleset dan jatuh dari dinding, tapi ia sanggup bertahan. Api berkobar semakin besar, membuat badannya dipenuhi dengan keringat.

 _Akhirnya. Ini lantai 4. Tapi dimana kau, Granger? Berteriaklah!_

"TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG! AKU TERJEPIT!"

 _Itu suara Granger!_

Dengan perasaan sedikit lega, Malfoy melompat ke dalam.

"Dimana kau, Granger?!" teriaknya.

"D-draco?! Aku disini, di ujung kelas! Kaki aku tertimpa tiang!"

Kobaran api membuat Malfoy tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Setelah menyesuaikan matanya, ia akhirnya menemukan Hermione terduduk di pojok, dengan kaki terjepit tiang.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa!"_ raung Malfoy. Tiang itu langsung melayang. Malfoy menghampiri Hermione. Kaki Hermione berdarah, dan pakaiannya sobek. Malfoy mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sekali lagi, akan tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Kaki Hermione tetap saja berdarah.

"Sial! Kau bisa jalan, Granger?"

"T-tidak. Sepertinya kaki aku patah. Sakit sekali."

"Tenang. Aku akan menggendong kau. Kita akan segera keluar dari sini."

Malfoy lalu membuka jubahnya dan menyelimuti Hermione. Hermione menatap Malfoy yang sekarang telanjang dada dengan terpesona. _Astaga,mengapa aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya kalau dia tampan sekali..._

"Siap, Granger? Ayo."

Sang pangeran Slytherin itu mengangkat Hermione ke punggungnya.

"Pegangan yang kuat, Granger."

Malfoy kemudian berlari dan melompat keluar jendela. Nyaris saja mereka berdua dibakar oleh _fiendfyre_ itu. Sekarang mereka berdua bergelantung di dinding kastil yang belum terbakar. Masih diliputi kepanikan, ia berusaha berpikir bagaimana caranya menggendong Hermione sambil memanjat dinding.

 _Astaga, aku ini penyihir apa bukan?!_

Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke Hermione sambil bergumam, " _Levicorpus!"_

Sekarang Hermione bergantung terbalik di udara. Malfoy lalu mengarahkan tongkatnya dengan hati-hati sehingga Hermione jatuh dengan pelan ke atas rumput. Hermione sudah pingsan akibat terlalu banyak menghirup asap. Para guru dan murid-murid yang lain langsung merubunginya dan membawa ia ke rumah sakit.

Malfoy bernafas lega saat melihat Hermione mendarat di halaman dengan selamat. Sekarang ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar bisa turun. Tangannya yang berpegangan ke dinding semakin berkeringat. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja api meledak dari jendela yang ia gunakan untuk bertumpu. Karena kaget, Malfoy melepaskan pegangannya, dan ia terjun bebas ke bawah.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saat ia menghantam tanah, seluruh tulang yang ada di tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Ketika Hermione bangun di bangsal rumah sakit, pertanyaan pertama yang ia ajukan adalah bagaimana keadaan Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey, Harry, dan Ron menuntunnya ke ruang ICU tanpa berkata apapun. Dan disana, Malfoy terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan berbagai luka baret dan memar yang menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Madame Pomfrey lalu memberitahunya bahwa Malfoy mengalami koma akibat jatuh dari kastil.

"Apakah ia akan bangun?" bisik Hermione.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sayang."

"Tidak bisakah anda melakukan sesuatu? Anda selalu bisa menyembuhkan segala macam luka dan penyakit..."

Madame Pomfrey menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih. "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah merawatnya disini dan menunggu hingga Mr. Malfoy membuka matanya."

Hermione membelai tangan Malfoy dengan lembut, lalu memberikan kecupan kecil.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawa aku. Dan maafkan aku. Jangan takut, Draco, aku akan setia menunggu kau."

* * *

"Kembali lagi, Miss Granger?"

Suara Madam Pomfrey membuat Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya, Madame Pomfrey."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali... kita tidak bisa merayakannya... Ah ya maaf aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi jam berkunjung sudah berakhir."

"Oh ya, baiklah, tidak apa-apa, Madame Pomfrey. Besok aku akan kembali lagi."

Hermione menghampiri tempat tidur Malfoy sekali lagi, dan berbisik di telinga Malfoy, "Besok aku akan kembali lagi, Draco. Jaga diri kau baik-baik disini, oke?"

Ia menggenggam tangan Draco sejenak, untuk sesaat, Hermione pikir ia sedang berkhayal karena ia merasakan jari-jari Draco bergetar dengan lemah.

"Sampai nanti, Draco. Sampai nanti, Madame Pomfrey."

"Sampai nanti, Miss Granger."

Hermione berjalan ke luar rumah sakit dengan langkah lesu. Ia merasa malas untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Sekolah sudah direnovasi setelah kebakaran mengerikan itu, dan nyaris tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa beberapa bulan lalu sekolah mengalami insiden kebakaran yang mengerikan. Sudah 9 bulan ini, ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali, tidak menonjolkan dirinya di kelas, dan hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Seluruh sekolah sekarang tahu kisah heroik Malfoy yang koma akibat menyelamatkan dirinya. Tidak jarang beberapa anak perempuan mengejeknya, bahkan beberapa anak Slytherin menyalahkan Hermione atas komanya Malfoy. Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, Hermione membuka buku Arithmancy-nya dan mulai membaca.

"Hey, Hermione." sapa Harry.

"Lo, Harry." jawab Hermione tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari buku Arithmancynya.

"Keberatan kalau aku duduk?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Um... bagaimana keadaan dia? Malfoy?" tanya Harry dengan hati-hati.

"Sama. Tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Tertidur pulas." jawab Hermione dengan suara terecekat. Air matanya jatuh lagi. "M-maaf Harry...tapi... ini semua salah aku... Anak-anak Slytherin benar... akulah yang paling bertanggung jawab atas komanya Malfoy..."

"Tidak!" ucap Harry dengan tegas sambil membelai punggung Hermione dengan lembut. "Ini bukan salah kau, dan bukan salah siapa-siapa! Itu semua adalah kecelakaan, Hermione! Kau tidak membuat Malfoy koma! Ia koma karena menyelamatkan nyawa kau, tapi bukan berarti kau adalah penyebab semua ini!"

"Tapi, ini sudah 9 bulan, Harry! 9 BULAN! Sudah hampir setahun! Bagaimana jika Draco tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi? Bagaimana? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan ia yang sebenarnya! Bahwa aku..." Hermione terdiam. Ia hampir saja keceplosan. Selama ini, memang tidak ada yang tahu akan perasaannya kepada Malfoy, bahkan Harry dan Ron sekalipun. Memang, dulu ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Namun sekarang, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Malfoy dengan tulus.

"Bahwa kau apa?" desak Harry. "Hermione, katakan saja! Aku sahabat baik kau. Kau bisa cerita apapun kepada aku tanpa ragu-ragu."

Hermione ragu sejenak. Ia menatap Harry beberapa saat. _Ah, Harry kan sahabat baik aku. Tidak, dia tidak akan mentertawai aku. Mengapa aku harus sungkan bercerita kepadanya?_

"Aku... aku mencintainya." Pipi Hermione langsung memerah.

Harry tampak tertegun sejenak, lalu nyengir. "Kau mencintai Malfoy?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan meledek dan mentertawaiku. Nah, tertawalah sepuas kau, Harry."

Betapa herannya Hermione, karena Harry sekarang tidak nyengir. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Menurut aku, Malfoy sepertinya mencintai kau juga, Hermione."

"Huh? Mengapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu, Harry? Kalau memang Draco mencintai aku, ia tidak akan menyebut aku dengan sebutan _Darah Lumpur._ "

"Kadang aku memperhatikan, ia suka menatap kau dengan begitu lama. Saat pelajaran ramuan, saat makan di Aula Besar. Dan, dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kau, Hermione! Ia nekat menembus _fiendfyre_ itu demi mengeluarkan kau dari sana hidup-hidup. Kalau itu bukan cinta, aku tidak tahu disebut apa itu, Hermione!"

Hermione terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Harry. Mungkin Harry benar, namun mungkin juga tidak. Bagaimana jika Malfoy menyelamatkannya murni karena ia peduli kepadanya sebagai seorang teman? Andai, Malfoy tidak koma... Andai... Ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dengan cepat.

Seorang anak laki-laki kelas dua kemudian masuk dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah amplop coklat.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Ya, itu aku. Ada apa?"

"Aku disuruh memberikan ini pada kau." Ia menyerahkan amplop coklat itu ke tangan Hermione.

"Terima kasih."

"Dari Madame Pomfrey? Semoga saja kabar bagus, Hermione!" seru Harry. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Hermione merobek amplop itu dengan cepat, lalu membaca isinya. Setelah membacanya, mata Hermione melotot, dan tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Hermione, ada apa?" seru Harry dengan cemas.

Tanpa bicara, Hermione memberikan surat dari Madame Pomfrey ke tangan Harry. Harry buru-buru membacanya.

 _Dear Miss Granger yang terhormat,_

 _Dengan sangat menyesal saya harus mengabarkan ini kepada kau, tapi Mr. Draco Malfoy baru saja meninggal dunia. Jika kau ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum jenazahnya diserahkan ke keluarga, silahkan datang ke rumah sakit secepatnya._

 _Madame Pomfrey_

Harry nyaris tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dibacanya. _Malfoy meninggal... Setelah Hermione menunggunya untuk bangun dalam waktu yang begitu lama... Kau egois, Malfoy!_

Harry mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hermione? Ayo, aku temani kau ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Masih dalam keadaan shock, Hermione mengangguk, menyambut tangan Harry, dan berangkat bersama-sama menuju rumah sakit.

Ia terlalu patah hati untuk menangis.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah sakit, jenazah Malfoy masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Hermione berlari masuk ke dalam, dan sebelum ia menahan diri, ia bertanya dengan nada histeris ke Madame Pomfrey.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi, Madame Pomfrey? Aku percaya padamu! Aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukan keajaiban! 9 bulan, Madame Pomfrey! 9 BULAN AKU MENUNGGU!" teriak Hermione dengan wajah merah bercucuran air mata. Ia menghampiri Malfoy, lalu mengguncang tubuh Malfoy yang kaku sekencang yang ia bisa.

"DRACO, BANGUN! KAU HARUS BANGUN!"

"Hermione, tenang! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan, Hermione! Biarkan ia. Biarkan Malfoy beristirahat dengan tenang." seru Harry sambil memegang pinggang Hermione dengan kencang, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Setelah agak tenang, ia berkata,

"Bolehkah... Bolehkah aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Draco, Harry?"

"Tentu saja, Hermione. Apa hak aku untuk melarang kau?" Harry tertawa pelan lalu melepaskan cengkaramannya dari pinggang Hermione. Hermione tersenyum lemah, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa ada Harry dan Madame Pomfrey di ruangan itu. Ia tidak punya kesempatan lain. Malfoy sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya, dan ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhir untuk Hermione.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Malfoy. Lalu, ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pucat Malfoy, dan mencium Malfoy dengan lembut. Meski ia tahu, Malfoy tidak akan pernah membalas ciumannya. Harry dan Madame Pomfrey agak tercengang saat melihat Hermione mencium bibir Malfoy, tapi mereka kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Draco." bisik Hermione setelah puas mencium bibir Malfoy. Ia mengecup dahi Malfoy, setelah itu, secara hati-hati, Hermione memakaikan syal yang dijahitnya sendiri ke leher Malfoy. Malfoy tampak sangat tampan menggunakan syal itu. Setelah selesai, Hermione menabrakkan kepalanya ke dada Harry. Tangisnya pecah di dada Harry. Dengan agak kikuk Harry memeluknya dan membelai punggung sahabat baiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah, Hermione. Malfoy tidak merasa kesakitan lagi sekarang..." Harry mengerjap. Untuk sejenak ia merasa ia salah lihat, tapi ia berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat kaki Malfoy agak bergerak.

"Hermione! Coba lihat!"

"Apa, Harry?"

"Lihat!" seru Harry sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah jenazah Malfoy. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Harry, membalikkan badannya, dan ia terkesiap.

"Kakinya... kakinya bergerak!" jerit Hermione. "Madame Pomfrey! Kau lihat itu?"

Kaki Malfoy bergerak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Madame Pomfrey pun tampak sangat keheranan dan terkejut.

"Tapi... bagaimana mungkin? Organ-organ Mr. Malfoy sudah tidak berfungsi sama sekali..."

Hermione tidak mendengarkan. Ia mendekat ke tempat tidur Malfoy lagi. Digenggamnya tangan Malfoy dengan sangat erat.

"Draco... Draco... kau belum pergi, kan? Kau bisa mendengar aku, Draco?"

"Miss Granger, bisa kau mundur sebentar? Aku harus memeriksa Mr. Malfoy-"

"Baik, Madame Pomfrey." Hermione bermaksud untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Malfoy, akan tetapi jari-jari Malfoy bergerak lemah, seolah-olah ia membalas genggaman tangan Hermione. Hermione kemudian mencoba untuk menarik tangannya dari tangan Malfoy secara perlahan-lahan, akan tetapi, betapa terkejutnya Hermione, saat tangan Malfoy menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi, seolah-olah ia melarang Hermione untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya, seolah-olah ia berkata dalam komanya _Jangan tinggalkan aku._

Lalu, secara perlahan-lahan, mata abu-abu Malfoy terbuka.

"DRACO! Oh Draco, akhirnya kau bangun juga!" seru Hermione. Dengan sukacita dipeluknya pemuda berambut pirang itu erat-erat.

"Granger," ucap Malfoy dengan suara serak, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Untuk menunggu kau bangun, Draco. 9 bulan aku menunggu kau untuk membuka mata kau dan berbicara kepada aku lagi."

"9 bulan?" Dahi Malfoy berkerut. "Maksud kau... aku koma selama 9 bulan?"

"Ya, Draco. Dan itu semua... karena kau mempertaruhkan nyawa kau demi menyelamatkan aku. Kau sungguh gagah berani, Draco. Kalau kau tidak nekat memanjat gedung kastil yang terbakar, aku tidak akan berada disini sekarang."

"Ah, ya." ucap Malfoy. Aneh sekali, ia merasa hanya tertidur beberapa jam saja. "Dan kau menunggu aku bangun... selama 9 bulan? Boleh aku tahu mengapa, Granger?"

"Karena aku ingin memberitahu kau sesuatu, dan aku juga punya satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kuketahui jawabannya." Wajah Hermione memerah.

Malfoy tampak bingung. Ditatapnya wajah Hermione dalam-dalam. _Mungkinkah... ia akan mengatakan apa yang aku harapkan selama ini?_

Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya, melambaikannya ke udara, dan beberapa huruf muncul. Ia mengibaskan tongkatnya sekali lagi, dan huruf-huruf yang berkilauan itu meliuk-liuk, menari-nari, sampai membentuk sebuah kata:

 _"I love you, Draco Malfoy. Do you feel the same way?"_

Malfoy tersenyum. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak turun dari tempat tidur dan melompat kegirangan. Perasaannya yang dipendam sejak 2 tahun lalu... Rasa cemburunya setiap ia melihat Hermione selalu bersama-sama dengan Harry dan Hermione... Seluruh hinaan yang yang dilontarkannya kepada Hermione hanya untuk mencuri perhatian gadis itu... Ternyata tidak berakhir sia-sia.

"Mengapa aku nekat memanjat kastil yang terbakar untuk menyelamatkan kau, Granger? Karena aku mencintai kau, tentu saja. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. _I love you, Hermione Jean Granger._ "

Hermione melempar tongkat sihirnya ke lantai secara asal, melompat maju, dan mencium Malfoy dengan penuh gairah. Malfoy mencium Hermione balik. Lidah mereka saling bertempur untuk mendominasi. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali merasakan tubuh harum Hermione di dalam pelukannya. Mereka terlalu asyik berciuman dengan penuh gairah hingga tak sadar Harry dan Madame Pomfrey sudah keluar dari ruangan itu secara diam-diam.

Setelah puas berciuman, Hermione berbisik dengan suara seksi penuh menggoda di telinga Malfoy,

"Panggil aku Hermione."

 **END**


End file.
